


Snowflake's Poker

by Spyroheadphones



Category: South Park
Genre: Conspiracy, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Muteness, Slurs, Stripping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyroheadphones/pseuds/Spyroheadphones
Summary: I have plenty of Nicknames: Douchebag, Buttlord, King, New Kid, etc. But... I don't really remember my name. Yeah, I could just ask my parents, but... They say that we need to keep ourselves out of sight, so they decided to keep a low profile around this town. I don't know my name, but I'll have to live with these therms for now.My friends... I am really sorry, but sometimes you have to do bad things if you want to know the truth. My hair turned white for a reason and I'm going to discover why, but... Maybe I got to see myself truly.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, New Kid | Douchebag/Everyone, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 19





	1. Cold, just like my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I'm trying to do an English fanfic about my New Kid in South park and it's the first time I do something on English, so... Please, if I do something wrong I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Oh, and most characters are between 15 years old.

Blood. It's was everywhere. Even if you closed your eyes it was still there.

The roof, the walls, the floor, the decorations, everywhere. I was laying on the floor with a knife in my hands; Did I do it?, Did I killed someone?, Did I hurt myself?, I don't know. All I know, is that the room was slowly getting darker and I was hearing laughs and screams from everywhere. Suddenly, when everything went black, I could see a pair of eyes in the end of the room.

"What do you want!?, I have nothing!, I don't even know my own name!" I screamed. I was scared, but that was the only truth: I don't know who I am. I stepped back trying to figure out a way to escape from this nonsense, but it was imposible because every time I tried to run I was getting closer to them. Suddenly, I fell down in the endless void around me. As I was falling I tried to shout, but when I tried to I almost drowned with black water. And then it hit me: I was dying.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and discovered that I was in the bottom of Stark's Pond. I was cold, wet and getting out of oxygen. How did i got here?; My lungs are filling with water and it hurts like hell; I don't want to die, not yet!. I started to move my body in a way that will make me float to the surface, but I couldn't see a thing. Everything was black and the only source of light was so far away in the surface... That I didn't want to reach it at all. This was like a dream, because I never expect anything out of it. I was feeling so sleepy..., This is my sanctuary now. The cold water, the black surroundings, my broken feelings, everything. The knife I had in my hand got lost in the water as I touched the bottom of the pond, but... Somehow, I was feeling something else: My hand..., My hand was being hold by another's. Suddenly, I saw a figure in front of me that looked like an angel, but I couldn't tell. Everything was blurry and I was falling asleep, so maybe I will never meet this angel that tried to save my life from drowning.

___________

The next thing I knew was that I was in Butters house surrounded by my friends.

"Oh my God!, He's alive!, New kid, you scared us all!" Butters, the most innocent kid in town was dressed as professor Chaos, and so was everyone in their superhero's outfit. What happened?, The game got out of control again?

"Dude..., What happened to your hair?, It's all white!, Did a snowman ejaculate on you or something?"

"Clyde!, It's not the time to joke about his hair!, He almost died!" Wendy spoke in a very worried tone of voice. What's going on?.

"New Kid, what happened to you?, We where playing superhero's and you disappeared when we where about to defeat professor Chaos!, Then you suddenly appeared in front of Stark's pond all passed out, Can you give us an explanation?" Kyle was worried just like everyone else, so I had to give an explanation to what happened. The thing was... I didn't know what happened. So, I started to do my 'Hand Talk' to try to communicate with them. When I started to move my hands, they understood that I was trying to explain.

["I don't know"]

"What do you mean you don't know!?, You have to know something!" Again, Wendy was trying to get some information out of me, but I couldn't provide her anything because I didn't know what to tell her. Yes, she's one of my friends, but this time I couldn't cooperate with her. She looked upset and her eyes turned a bit sad because of that, but there's not much I can do.

"C'mon dude, you have to tell us!, There's no need to be shy right now, we are your friends" Butters spoke. Ahh, Butters, if I knew I would tell you, but right know my head is useless.

"This is bullshit and it's getting late, if buttlord is not going to speak I'm going home" Craig was getting tired about this because he knew i was not going to speak, so he tough the game was over until then. So, he went straight home after realizing that this was a waste of time.

"Ack!, I'm going with you!" Tweek was worried about me, too. But his boyfriend was always first and I understood. "See you guys later!, Ahh!" And so he went behind Craig.

Soon everyone realized that it was getting late, so they had to go home before it went dark. It was wired..., What happened today?. Then, I remembered that Clyde said something about my hair, but, why?. I never did anything to my hair. So, as soon as I got home I went straight to the bathroom and look at the mirror; I didn't even bothered to let my parents know that I was here. I looked at the mirror and... I went numb. My hair... My hair was white, WHITE!. But how!?, I never dye my hair and I'm very careful with hair products, so... How did this happened?. Oh, dear, I never thought I wanted to scream 'Mom' so hard in my life, but I had to be calm. Damn..., I'll have to do a lot of explanation, but for now I just want to put on my pajamas and get some sleep, but first I have to let my parents know that im here.

_________

So... The next morning was a little outstanding and confusing. As I walked to school with my ocean blue hoodie with the hood covering my white hair I was feeling scared, but not in the normal way; it was more about... Reputation, you know?. I didn't want to go to school that day because of my hair, but my parents insisted that I needed to go because I can't loose material if I was not sick. Yes, they were worried about my sudden change of the color of my hair, but they couldn't risk the government going after us if they find something suspicious, again. They are very paranoid about this stuff, but the explanation about my white hair has to wait. For now, school is calling and I don't want to make a scene. As soon as I entered to class I heard Cartman's voice. Fuck, did I mention that he wasn't with the others yesterday?, Yikes...

"Buttlord!, Where did you go yesterday!?, You were supposed to... You know, kick some asses!" He was trying to protect his superhero identity, but this was not the right time to talk about it. Besides, everyone knew that Cartman was The Coon at this point, right?, And because his fat. Well, that doesn't matter. And so, I started to move my hands to answer him. I don't really talk and I don't really want to, so, I move my hands doing charades to communicate with others. Sure, I can send messages via cellphone, but that's time consuming.

["I was busy"]

"What do you mean you were busy!?, I was busy kicking asses all by myself!" He looked annoyed as fuck, and if Cartman was annoyed it was not a very good idea to make him angry.

["I know and I'm sorry, but I kinda fell into Stark's pond and I almost drowned"] before Cartman could say anything else the bell started ringing and telling everyone that they need to go to their classrooms. The class started filling with the students that were not here before, so Cartman could not really continue the conversation.

"Sigh..., Look, Douchebag. I'll forgive you this time, but next time you have to tell if you are going to be busy!, I looked like an idiot trying to kick asses all by myself!". And with that, he was finally gone to his seat. Ahh... Could this day not get any more worse?

~The next day at school~

As I was walking to sit on my desk I searched something inside my backpack: At first I freaked out because I didn't find it, but it was just at the bottom of my notebooks. Finally, I found my Thermos. The design was simple: it's was long and thin, gray colored with a black dolphin jumping out of the black ocean. Huh, that's convenient. Anyway, I started looking around to see if someone was watching me, but thank God everyone was too busy or tired to look. Why am I worried?, Well..., The thing is my thermos has something that I shouldn't bring to school with me: Cola de Mono. Cola de Mono it's an alcoholic beverage that Chilean people drink during the holidays. It was water, evaporated milk, sugar, a cinnamon stick, coffee, vanilla extract, nutmeg and... Well, we can put schnapps, vodka or white wine to give it the alcoholic flavor. In my case, it has a little bit of vodka. I shouldn't bring this to school, but the teachers don't really care about this stuff, anyway. 

When I made sure that nobody was looking at me, I unscrew the lid of the Thermos and used it as a cup to pour the liquid. I smelled the sweet and creamy beverage before taking a sip and, oh God, I felt like I was swimming in a caramelized ocean!. Ahh~..., Everything was perfect: The ocean was made of Cola de mono and I was floating like a little duckling; the sand was made of sugar, the fishes were made of cinnamon and my sunglasses were made of nutmeg. Of course, I had coffee seagull's screaming "Vodka!" Instead of "Squeal!", But that was a little detail that was part of the magic, But every fantasy has to end. Let's say that... A blonde hair kid started smelling something that he recognized almost instantly: Coffee.

(Author's P.O.V)

"Sniff, sniff, is that coffee?..." Tweek started smelling around to find the origin of that sweet scent, and when he looked at the new kid he knew that the smell was coming from that way. He was already curious about it and he wanted a taste, so he got out of his chair and started walking towards the new kid with a little shy and curious look. "U-Um, hey, New Kid, umm... I ha-have a question" The poor little blond was too anxious to ask, so he started trembling a bit. The new Kid started to wonder what was he talking about, after all, Tweek was kinda freak out about two things: The thing that happened yesterday and the fact that that coffee's scent was still roaming around his nose. The hands of the new kid started to move up, down, left and right trying to communicate with Tweek.

["I'm listening"] To Tweek's point of view, the new kid was a little... Concerning. Why?, It was quite simple: The poker face that she was always showing. Maybe the new kid was not aware of this situation, but she didn't really showed any facial expressions to everyone else, so it was kinda creepy. The new kid always had a poker face for anything and everything, so that make her a mysterious person. Tweek was freaked out because of that and was... Kinda afraid of her, but she was still a good friend. Why was he afraid?, Well, back at the genetics laboratory the new kid had to find a way to turn ON the power generator after Cartman tried to kill all of them. Nobody wanted to go because there were mutant angry six graders on the loose, so she had to go all by herself. After she could finally restore the power, the new kid reunited with everyone else in another location, but... A thing that Tweek noticed that day was that... The new kid was crying, but her expression was still the poker face that she always had!; You could clearly see the tears escaping from her eyes going down her cheeks, but her face was... The same. So that's why Tweek was kinda afraid of the new kid.

"Umm, ack!, Is that coffee?, Y-You know... I f-forgot to bring my thermos with me, so, umm... C-Could you share it with me?, I-I'll owe you!" The new kid was... Not expecting that.

(New Kid P.O.V)

That was unexpected.

I can't give him the Cola de Mono, what if he gets drunk?, I can handle it because I drink one or two every day in different variations, but... Tweek it's more of the coffee addicted guy and I don't think he can deal with alcoholic beverages just yet. I was trying to find an explanation to why I can't let him, but I can't tell him that this drink has alcohol. I needed to focus...

"I'll take that as y-yes!" What!?. Tweek took the thermos and started drinking the Cola de Mono like if he was going to die. Dude!, He drank it all!, This was not found to be good: Too much sugar, coffee and vodka it's not the best mix for Tweek's sake. O dear... I need to put more attention to my surroundings, but this can't get any worse, right?

__________

Damn, I was wrong.

Right know, I was chasing Tweek all over the school halls and that was not easy; he was on the loose!

"Fuck you!, Screw you!, I hate you!, Shiiiit!" Having a drunk blond boy running in the halls was something, and everyone was following us to see what was going on.

"What the hell did you give him, Douchebag!?" Craig was angry at me and also very worried about Tweek, so he was following me trying to keep up on the chase. "What was in your thermos!?, Why did you give it to him!? Are you trying to kill him!?" I shook my head in a way of saying 'no', but Craig didn't really believe me at all. We were chasing Tweek with our classmates behind us, but they were left behind quickly. "If he gets hurt or anything I'm going to kill you!" We were chasing Tweek over the halls, but he went upstairs trying to get us tired. For a moment we lost him and Craig was about to call the police, but then he heard a loud noice coming from the other side of the school. The thing is, Tweek's got to the firemen's emergency stairway unlocked, and he was going to the roof. Craig and I almost freaked out!, But we had to get there before he got in real trouble.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!, FUCK YOU!, FUCK YOU ALL!" Tweek lost his mind. Right know, he was in the school's roof screaming and swearing like crazy. It was like watching king Kong, but this time it was a drunk kid in his fifteens in the school's roof instead of the empire state. So, Craig and I got there safely.

"Tweek, honey, You have to calm down!, Please!, You have to listen to me!" Craig was trying his best to keep it cool, but he was stressed as hell.

"NO WAY!, HIC!, SUCK MY BALLS, CRAIG!"

"Hey!, I was supposed to tell you that!" What?. Suddenly, Craig blushed. Did he said that in front of Tweek an me?

"WHAT!?" Uhhh... This is getting weird.

"Nevermind... Listen!, You are drunk as fuck!, You need to calm down!" Craig was worried as hell and Tweek was messed up, what can we do!?. Then, Craig started walking slowly towards him trying not to freak him out more than he is already. "Honey, please, it's nine in the morning and I know you are tired because you didn't drink your morning coffee, so, if you calm down we're not attending school today: You'll go to my house and I'll make you coffee, you'll pet stripe, we'll play videogames and you'll get some sleep." He was trying his best to calm him down, so he tried to lure him with good things and happy thoughts. Craig can be a good sweetheart if he wants to, so, I'm not surprised that he's using that tactic to get Tweek's attention. "Babe, come on..."

"GAH!, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!, MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE NEAR ME RIGHT NOW!" He was drunk, but at least he was not going to jump of the roof, right?. Damn, if he does that, Craig's gonna get sick for days and will be devastated if Tweek suffers from the fall. The tension was so dense that you could feel it going down your spine and, it was gross.

"Dammit, new kid, what have you done!?" He was pissed at me because the love of his life was in danger and couldn't do very much about it.

["Nothing!"] Then, we started to hear sirens getting closer: Was that the police?, The firemen?, Both?. This was no good. Tweek's afraid of almost anything and Craig knows it!, We need to do something before he decides to do something stupid like jumping out!.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Soon, the firemen got here as soon as they could, oh, and the news, too. The firemen started to approach their truck slowly because there were a lot of people looking from the bottom of the building. "Oh no, NO!, I DON'T WANT TO BE ON- HIC!, TV!, THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He started walking backwards towards the edge of the building without realizing it. Suddenly, he slipped and was about to fall! "AGHH!!" The crowd gasped.

"TWEEK!" Craig started to run towards him and literally jumped out of the roof to grab his boyfriend hand before it was too late. He was holding Tweek with one hand while the other was attached to the buildings roof corner, but he was not going to hold forever; his hand was getting tired and he knew it. The crowd sighed in relived, so, the firemen got the mechanic stairs to reach both of the kids. "Oh my God, the things i have to do to keep you safe..." Then, Craig stared slipping, too. "FUCK!"

When Craig was about to fall, too. I ran towards him and grabbed his hand before he falled down using my feet as holders to keep us on the roof. Oh my God, these guys are heavy. What do they feed you?.

"New Kid!, What are you...?, Nevermind. the firemen are coming, Tweek!, Just don't slip!" He looked relived that I took his hand and, well, he was relieved because the firemen where here to rescue them.

"Alright, boys, just calm down and we'll get you out of here. Hey!, Get the stairs closer!, I need to grab the blonde boy first!" The firemen that was on the mechanic stairs was getting closer, so we were very relieved.

I hope this never happens again.

____________

Finally, we were on the ground. As Craig promised, he took Tweek to his house to rest because we was not in the best condition. Well, classes were dismissed sooner because the news were here and the PC principal had to talk to them and they firemen, so everyone had to go home earlier. I hope mom and dad won't get mad... Or worried, again.

This was a long ass day, so I just wanted to go home and sleep.


	2. Lab rat

My friends were laughing at me, or at least that's what they were trying to do because... well, I got a new nickname because of my white hair and it was all Cartman's fault. And, well, Cartman insisted that I needed to update my character sheet and make a story about the origins of my, umm... 'Mutation'; or at least that's what he calls it. Anyway, we were in school on the cafeteria and I was sitting with Stan's gang. I was not in the mood for eating, so, I crossed my arms and put my head above them and rest. I was feeling dizzy from yesterday, after all, Tweek drank all my Cola de Mono and I was low on energy.

"Snowflake, aren't you gonna eat?" Yeah, Snowflake was my new nickname. It was kinda embarrassing but at least was better than Douchebag. Kyle was talking to me but I didn't really listen to him at all; why?, I was trying to focuse on myself a little bit. Damn, I was sleepy. Then, I noticed that my lunch was still laying around on the table but I don't feel like eating. I waved my head back at Kyle trying to tell him 'No'. "Why?, Are you sick or something?".

"He's probably about to hibernate!" Stan said with a little laugh trapped in his throat. He already finished his dish, so he was trying to entertain himself.

"Hibernate?, But he's not a bear!" Kyle said.

"Not only bears hibernate; Actually, a lot of animals do" He replied back. "They eat a lot of food until they get fat and then they sleep until spring"

"Until spring?, Damn." Kyle said. "Cartman should do it to see if he stops getting fat". He said with a smirk while biting his lips to prevent from laughing.

"I'M NOT FAT!, I'm big boned!" Cartman said, almost shouting. He hated being called fat, after all. "You should try hibernate so we can finally get rid of you, JEW!

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!" As always, Kyle and Cartman started an argument and ended up kicking the shit out of each other in the middle of the cafeteria while the others were still eating.

"So, umm... Snowflake. What are you going to do after class?" Butters said with an innocent smile. Butters was an innocent blonde haired kid with a scar crossing his left eye that was blind because of an accident with a ninja star back in fourth grade.

["Work on my character sheet"] My hands stared playing charades so he could understand what I wanted to express. [Cartman wants me to write the origins of my hair mutation]

"Oh!, I could help you with that. Why don't you come to my house?" Butters seem very happy with me going to his house, so, why not?.

I replied with a thumbs up because that's the closest thing to a 'yes' that came to my mind.

"Sweet!, Do you want to go home with me, fella?" I give him a thumbs up again to confirm.

Butters had a supervillain alter-ego and his name was professor Chaos: a powerful villain that has lots of minions that follow his orders blindly. He wears tinfoil gloves, helmet, boots and a green cape; his helmet has a red dot on the forehead and has no top letting us see his blond hair. He has aluminum shoulder pads, connected by a chain that goes across his chest, shoulder to shoulder.

Anyway, Soon the bell rang and I needed to go to class, just like everyone else.

"Oh, hamburgers... Time sure does fly" Butters said.

Soon I was laying on my desk just like I was doing it in the cafeteria: Arms crossed with my head resting above. Everyone was here except for Kyle and Cartman because they were with PC principal in his office. Dammit, I really need something to drink but I can't just drink my Cola de mono with a coffee hunter nearby and, yes, I'm talking about Tweek. I don't want to make the same mistake again, so, I only drink in the boys bathroom like... I dunno; like the Goths when they smoke behind the school. Talking about the Goths, I remember that Henrietta tried to get me into smoking once: I actually tried it, but smoking wasn't for me because I didn't feel anything but my throat hurting like hell the next day after that. Anyway, soon I realized that I was falling asleep in the middle of class because my eyes are feeling heavy and were begging me to close them, but I couldn't do it because this was math, and, well... I'm not very good at math; Actually, I never got an straight 'A' in math class. I need to concentrate. Damn...

Suddenly, everting turned black once again.

Everything was covered in snow and i could only see my white surroundings and the snow storm that was making me feel lost and dizzy again. My reflection was on the mirrored ground where I could see myself again, but... What is this?, My hair... was brown again!, I went back to normal! I couldn't believe it. I started walking while my body was feeling cold and wet because the snow got to my clothes, but I couldn't hear or see anything besides my hot breath that was getting cold in the air. Agh... My head started to hurt like crazy! I closed my eyes and stared to pull my hair because my brain was freezing and my body stared trembling. What was going on?.

"You travelled far, friend. Home is very, very far away".

I opened my eyes to see... Butters?, But in his professor Chaos alter-ego standing right in front of me. I had to admit that he looked cool and mysterious with the background.

"You don't have a chance to survive, Buttlord. Chaos is everywhere and you can't stop it!"

Wait... I took a look at myself and discovered that I was wearing my superhero costume instead of my normal clothes: In my head I had a turquoise hypersonic headgear, I had a turquoise tank suit in my chest, the black brainiac gloves in my hands, black jeans and a driving crawler belt as decoration in my shoes. Why?, Were we playing superhero's again?

"I see that you don't have nothing to say, as always. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just capture you and the freedom pals will have to come after you!. My plan is perfect!"

Well, if that's what we are going to do now I guess it's okay to just keep going. I started walking towards professor Chaos; kinda slowly, but I was walking straight. I didn't want to be a threat, so I raised my hands in peace to let him know that I was surrending.

"Oh?, You're surrending?, Oh, gee... Umm, follow me, then" For a moment I could see that he was not expecting that and that he actually was expecting a Battle. Sometimes I forget that Butters and professor Chaos are the same. We started walking together to God knows where, so I just followed him to see what he wanted to do. The sun was above our heads hugging me from the cold for a bit, but it wasn't enough. In our walk we went through an ice valley surrounded with snow mountains until we finally arrived to a big old castle. Butters had a key on his pocket, so he opened the door to get in before me. I followed him.

"Welcome to my lair, fella" he said after closing the door after me. "You are now my prisoner, so... We have cookies in the kitchen, the bathroom's in the main hallway and we're having dinner soon!, Are you allergic to something?" Butters can be a sweet guy even when he's professor Chaos, so, this was okay.

"...."

"No?, Okay, I guess that's good. General Disarray!"

A curly red haired boy appeared from the room next to the gate: He was wearing glasses and his style was similar to professor Chaos.

"Yes, my evil Lord?"

"Tell the chef to put another plate on the table, we have a guest tonight; I MEAN!, prisoner, yes, prisoner" Butters seemed nervous, so I patted his shoulder to make him feel better. "Gee, thanks, Buttlord".

I gave him a thumbs up. After that, General Disarray went to the hallway and entered in another room.

"Hey, Buttlord, wanna see what I'm working on?" I nod to tell him that I was interested. He was looking very happy with that. "Sweet!, Come, follow me downstairs".

We went to the main hallway and started to go down stairs to find a door that was secured with a lock. Butters took the key that was in his pocket and unlocked it. Behind that door was something very amazing that my mouth almost dropped. It was a laboratory!

"Welcome to my secret lab, new kid!. We have the latest technology to work with minions all around the glove: We have aquatic minions in the frozen pool over there" He said pointing to an aquarium that was filled with penguins. "Air minions in the aviary" said pointing to a gigant cage filled with colorful birds and plants for them. "And finally...! Normal minions." There were hamsters and bunnies roaming around in a very comfy cage filled with hay and everything they needed. "Aren't they cute, fella?." I nodded. "I'm working and experimenting with these minions in training, but there's something I have to do to make a bigger step than this. C'mon, follow me."

And so, we went to a machine that was kinda separated from the other that where there.

"This is my best invention!, come here little fella." He said taking a little hamster out of the cage and then putting it in a capsule that was in the machine. "You see, animals have lots and lots of genes just like us, but some are active and others are sleeping, so, What happens when we wake a gene?." Then, he started to push some buttons in the machine and then went to a desk to take a glass bottle that had strange pink liquid inside. "This, buttlord, will give my minions a new upgrade!, It's completely aleatory which gene will wake up, but it will be awesome!." Then, he poured a little of the liquid in a hole that the machine had then sealed it with a lid. "Wait for it..., Wait for it..."

The hamster was covered in pink dust inside the capsule and disappeared from the eye sight, but then... Everything changed. As the dust was dissipating we could see that the hamster was... Covered in feathers!. There was no fur but feathers!.

"Oh my God!, It worked!" He said with a big smile in his face while opening the capsule to hold the hamster. "It's a miracle!, A feathered miracle!. Buttlord, you know what this means?, We control genetics!, We control animals!, We control minions!." Professor Chaos was happy as hell and he hugged me like a bear, and damn, that hug almost took my breath away. I felt happy for him.

"The only thing you will control is your asshole, asshole!." Wait, what?, Kyle as The human kite?. Then, behind him appeared Stan as Toolshed and Kenny as Mysterion.

"oh no!, It's the freedom pals!, How did they get in!?" Butters seemed very surprised and not ready for the fight, but, what are they doing here?. "Human Kite, Mysterion and Toolshed!, You will never catch me alive!, I will create super minions in no time and all of you will be doomed!"

"Release Buttlord right now or you will regret it!" Toolshed said while taking his drill with him just in case.

"And no tricks, Professor." Mysterion said while getting closer to Professor Chaos. "Buttlord, you have to leave and let us do what we were meant to"

"Oh, no you don't!, You won't take away my work just like nothing!" Professor Chaos was in need of help if we wanted to keep his work, but... What could I do?, If I help Professor Chaos I would be a villain just like him and freedom pals will hate me, so... What could I do?. Wait... I think I have an idea: I took a metal bracelet and put it in my arm while they where looking at Chaos; i started walking like a robot towards him so they could finally see me. I winked at Chaos to let him know that this was made up. "Ha!, If you want my work so bad, then you'll have to defeat my mental controlled prisoner!". Yeah, it's sounded kinda made up, but... It's all I got.

"What!?, How!?" Human Kite was having none of it. "Wait a minute... That bracelet!, You're controlling him with the bracelet!" He shouted to Chaos while getting on position to fight.

"Ha, Ha... Yes!, And you will never get him back!, He's now one of my loyal minions!"

"Well, then, let's dance!" And Mysterion went running straight to profesor Chaos to punch him in the face while he was distracted with Human Kite.

"Ow!, Hey, no fair". And the battle begun. Toolshed approach me with his drill and attempted to hit me with it to make me unconscious, but I managed to block it with my hands and push him towards the ground. Chaos had to deal with The human Kite that was shooting his lasers towards him; he stared running to avoid all of them, but Human Kite somehow managed to shoot him right in the chest sending him to fly towards the aviary breaking the gate of the cage; the birds where free and started to fly all around the lab messing things up like opening the gate from the penguin aquarium setting them all free; then, the penguins somehow managed to open the cage that lead to the hamsters and bunnies setting them free too. I went straight to Human Kite and charge to his stomach to get him out of the way, but Mysterion grabbed me from my hair and punch me on the cheeks and slammed my head to the ground. He was right above me and tried to grab the bracelet, but before he could do anything a hammer went straight to his face. "SHIT!" He shouted while trying to get over the pain. Chaos was back in the fight, but he quickly handed me the pink liquid bottle and pulled me behind him. "Run!, Get the formula out of here!" He shouted before running towards Toolshed and The human Kite to jump on top of them and knock them down while he still can. I started running towards the stairs that lead to a catwalk on the roof. There was a emergency exit, so I just need to get out of here and flee. Before I could reach the doorknob Mysterion caught me and throw me back at the catwalk.

"You have nowhere to run, Buttlord!, I'm gonna get your senses back even if it takes taking the shit out of you!" He said with a lower type of voice while he was ready to punch me in the face. The fight between us was escalating pretty quickly because the catwalk stared to move and bounce with every step we where making, so that means it was going to break if we were not careful. The aquarium was right in the bottom of us, so we could fall any moment and get knock out with frozen water. I secured the bottle in my jeans pocket and got ready to fight: Before I could think about what to do, Mysterion jumped on top of me and got his hands around my neck, then, he started to put pressure on his fingers to suffocate me and get me unconscious. I kicked te hell out of him while I was getting out of oxygen; I could see stars for a moment but the catwalk was losing balance and, before I knew it, it was tearing apart.

Mysterion got up and started to run towards the stairs leaving me behind because he could make it in time if he tried to save me. I don't blame him for that, after all... We both can't die.

Finally, I was back on my senses, but it was... Kinda too late: I hit the cold water and my body stared to freeze once again; huh, déjà vu. Damn... I really need to learn how to swim if I get into this situation again, but I don't think winter it's the best weather to do it. My body... Was relaxing in the water and I feel the necessity to fall asleep, but when I felt the bottom of the aquarium sudden everything turned... Pink. I checked my pocket and the glass bottle was broken into little shiny shards and the liquid was expanding on the water. Wait... What is it going to do with me?. Suddenly, I felt something different in my head, but I couldn't know what that was until I turned around to see my reflection in the mirrored ground of the aquarium: My hair... Was turning white!, But, this is a dream, right?... What gene was waking up?. Maybe... It was my winter coat?, I heard some animals fur turn white when winter arrives and it's called winter coat; it's very useful to keep them warm from cold and a good camouflage from predators, so... I guess it's good.

Ahh... Everything was turning white, is this the end?, Is this the end for Snowflake...?

Snowflake...

Snowflake...

Snowflake...

"GOD DAMMIT SNOWFLAKE, WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes to see that I was in class again but it was almost empty. What time is it?, Ahh... My head hurts like crazy and I feel like I want to vomit. I could see that Butters was in front of me with a plastic bottle that at some point was filled with water; why do I feel wet?. Oh, alongside him was Kyle with a very annoyed look.

"There you go, I told you he is a heavy sleeper" Kyle said while getting out of class with an annoyed, how long was a asleep?.

"Gee, snowflake, you where asleep all day!, Well, actually since math, but you know the point" he said with a little smile in his face. "Umm... It's time to go home, so... Do you still wanna go home with me?". Well, I started to move my hand and play charades with them to talk to Butters.

["Butters, I have an idea for my character sheet"]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH!, Please, feel free to comment and let me know your opinion on the story ^-^, I really put a lot of effort on this, so... I hoped you liked chapter 2! And please, please, please!, I need to know if you're liking the story so far :'3


End file.
